daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Weston
Benjamin "Ben" Weston (born Oliver Weston) a fictional character from the original NBC Daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. In the summer of 2013, Soap Opera Digest reported that Days had put out two separate casting calls, one of which was for the role of Ben. In February 2014, it was reported that actor and country singer Justin Gaston, known for his appearance on the television series Nashville Star, had been cast in the contract role of Ben. Gaston filmed his first scenes in October 2013 and was slated to debut on February 26, 2014. During the week of April 7, 2014, rumors circulated that Gaston had been replaced by actor Rob Wilson but neither the actors nor the show commented on the rumor. On April 14, 2014, Soap Opera Digest confirmed the rumor and reported that Gaston was indeed replaced by Wilson, known for being the first male model on The Price Is Right and for his portrayal of Peter Cortlandt in the short-lived online reboot of the ABC Daytime drama All My Children. Wilson started filming in late January 2014 when the series celebrated its renewal. Wilson was slated to debut in May 2014. The original casting call described Ben as being in his early to mid-20s, a “gorgeous, Caucasian, country boy.” He is supposed to be Midwestern or Southern. The casting notice also described Ben as “utterly charming” due to his “honest sincere approach to life and love.” The producers looked for actors with a musical background. According to Soap Central, musical talent was not a requirement for those auditioning for the role. Ben was also said to have a "slight southern accent". Crimes and Misdeeds *Punched Rafe when he learned that Rafe had cheated on Jordan (August 2014) *Assaulted Chad DiMera *Illegally installed a tracker on Abby to keep tabs on where she has been (June 2015-September 2015) *Killed Serena Mason (August 2015) *Killed Paige Larson (September 2015) *Tried to kill Marlena Evans *Killed Will Horton (October 2015) *Assaulted Chad (October 2015) *Framed Chad for the murders he committed (August 2015-) *Kidnapped Abigail Deveraux, and held her captive (November 2015-) *Held a midwife, Wendy Taylor, at gunpoint (November 2015) *Destruction of property; destroyed Abby's cell phone (November 2015) *Shot and killed Wendy (November 2015) *Hit Chad with the butt of his gun (Nov 2015) *Tried to strangle Chad to death (Nov 2015) *Set the Horton cabin on fire with Chad and Abby trapped inside (Nov 2015) Character History Ben Rogers applied for a job at Club TBD in February 2014. But, it was clear that he was in Salem for something else - his sister, Jordan. He and Jordan frequently spoke of the secret they share and how it wasn't safe for them to stay in Salem. But, Ben was adamant to stay in order to protect Jordan. While working at Club TBD, he met Abigail Deveraux. The two struck up a flirtation. When Ben saw Nick and Abigail arguing, he stepped in to defend Abigail, saying that a man never had a right to put his hands on a woman. Abigail and Ben grew closer after that. He even supported her the night Nick was shot and he accompanied her to E.J. and Sami's wedding. Around the same time, Jordan told Ben that she needed to come clean with Rafe about her past. Ben was supportive of Jordan, but was still nervous that "he" would find them. The "he" Ben was referring to was their father, Clyde. Jordan and Ben (back then known as Tammy Sue and Ollie) fled from their abusive father in Poplar Bluff, MO and hid all over the country trying to avoid him. But thanks to Kate's vendetta against Jordan, Kate tracked down Clyde and told him that Jordan and Ben were in Salem. Clyde came see them, much to Jordan and Ben's apprehension. But, Ben promised to protect Jordan. Ben also stood by Abigail when the news came out that months before Ben came to town, Abigail had an affair with E.J. DiMera. Ben told Abigail that what happened in her past was in her past and did not effect their future Ben and Clyde slowly started to reconnect, which upset Jordan. Jordan got a job offer and left town, causing Ben and Clyde to become even closer. Clyde gave Ben the money he needed to go to college, and even though Ben wanted to pay him back, Clyde refused. Clyde hired Aiden Jennings when Ben was facing some legal problems from a past mistake, and Aiden helped get the charges against Ben dropped. Ben was devastated when he learned Abby cheated on him with Chad DiMera. With Clyde's help, Ben got a tracker installed in Abby's phone and used it to keep tabs on her. Ben played along and moved in with Abby, not giving off any hints that she had been unfaithful to him. Ben genuinely wanted to believe Abby had ended things with Chad. Abby revealed she was pregnant, and Ben briefly worried Chad could be the father, but was relieved and overjoyed when he discovered he was the father. Ben once again found Abagail with Chad almost kissing.Ben wants Abby and him to move out of town with Abby not wanting to accepts but does.Ben changes his mine when Clyde says Chad will probably be locked up.At the end of the episode it it revealed Ben may be the killer having the tie and the flowers found at the DiMera Estate. Ben awakes from a dream showing the killer, who is himself, murdering Serena. He wakes up and looks terrified. He later thinks about how he killed Paige as well, and says he didn't mean to. Ben listened to Rafe talking to Abagail and later comes in acting like he didn't hear the whole conversation. Ben chooses will to be his best man, but Will finds his necktie in the garbage. Will notices Ben is acting odd, and Ben detects that Will may be into him. Ben gets more and more frustrated, and throws something. Will tries to run, but Ben stops him from leaving, and throws him to the ground. Ben strangles Will to death with the necktie, asking Will why he couldn't just stay way. After Will dies, Ben starts crying. He gets a duffle bag and puts Will's body in it. He carries him to his apartment and lays his body down, making it look like the necktie killer killed broke into Will's home and killed him. Chad confronted Ben and accused him of being the kills. Ben denied it, and Chad attacked him. The fight ended with Chad unconscious. Abby arrived and Ben said Chad attacked him. They called the police and Chad was taken to the hospital. Ben felt sure he was in the clear with Chad in a coma, but Abby continued to express doubts about Chad being guilty. Clyde was arrested for drug charges, and set to be extradited to Florida. Ben went to say good-bye, and told Clyde that he was the killer. Clyde vowed to take Ben's secret to his grave. Eduardo Hernandez told Ben he had won the reward money for Chad's capture, and Ben was ecstatic at the prospect of being rich. Abby refused to take the money, which Ben didn't like. After a couple of arguments, Ben told Abby he wouldn't take the money, and they will just have to wait for one of her relatives to croak and take their inheritance. Abby was horrified that Ben would say this, and went to leave. Ben grabbed Abby's arm and then realized he was just like his father. Ben cried that he hated himself. Ben's phone rang, and Abby went to answer it. She saw photos of Chad that were taken at the time of the murders, and realizes Ben can clear Chad. Ben refuses and yells Chad is guilty. He starts ranting and raving, and Abby realizes Ben is the necktie killed. She calms him down by offering to leave town with him, but Ben instead knocks her out and takes her to the Horton cabin. Abagail try's to escape while Ben goes back to Abagail's fun so Jennifer and Hope don't feel suspicious they still feel suspicious when the text from Ben posing as Abby are rude and some aren't signed. Abigail almost escapes but Ben comes back Abby went into early labor, and Ben kidnaped a midwife named Wendy Taylor. He forced Wendy to deliver the baby (a boy) at the cabin, and then killed her so she wouldn't exposed him. Ben decided to name the baby Colin, and was about to shoot Abby when Chad burst into the cabin to save her. Chad managed to talk Ben down, but Ben lost it when he saw the way Chad and Abby were looking at each other. Ben started raging at Abby, and Chad tried to grabbed the gun. Ben ended up knocking Chad out and then tried to strangle him to death but stopped because the baby wouldn't stop crying. Ben decided to tie Chad to the bed and then had Abby cuff herself to the bed. Ben set the cabin on fire and left with Colin. Ben dropped Colin off at a hotel, and was then apprehended by the cops. While in custody, Ben started to have a mental breakdown, and believed he was a child again, being abused by Clyde. When Abby arrived at the station, Ben freaked out and believed she was a ghost. Abby assured Ben she was real, and then got him to tell her he hid Colin at a motel. Before Abby could find out which one, Ben had another mental breakdown and started to remember his life with Jordan on the run, and then raged that she had left him. Ben was subdued and taken to a holding cell. Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Males Category:Characters of the 2010s Category:Current Cast Members Category:Weston Family Category:Love Interests of Abigail Deveraux